Incertidumbre
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: ¿Miedo? ¿Inseguridad? Esto es lo que sentía Tweek al querer confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyle, su mejor amigo, pero por cosas del destino sus vidas se vieron separadas por 2 años, pero regresa después de ese largo tiempo ¿Tweek se quedará con Kyle o no? Fic dedicado a DaffyZuiny


La noche era gélida que me calaba hasta los huesos y no había rastros de estrellas en la noche y las nubes en el cielo hacían menos visible la luna y su brillo. Mi mente apenas puede coincidir con la realidad… Aquella vez, en esos momentos nunca creí en lo que sentía, pero ahora que lo pienso fue muy estúpido no decirlo, tal vez… era… No, no puede ser, dudo mucho que sea amor… bueno, si lo era. Tengo que aceptarlo, en fin. Ya no se puede volver al pasado, porque… como dicen algunas personas "el hubiera no existe"

….

Era de día, alrededor de las 11 a.m. un pelirojo estaba viendo que hacer en su computadora. Veía si alguien estaba conectado en el Messenger, si había publicaciones tontas en Facebook, buscaba algo con que entretenerse pero algo llamo su atención… Un mensaje que le habían dejado en Messenger le había llegado (esto lo sorprendió ya que casi nadie lo usa).

Se sintió infinitamente feliz cuando lo leyó y sonrió, sabía que ese día llegaría, lo presentía. Se levantó del asiento que estaba frente al computador y se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

El mensaje decía:

"!Hola¡, espero no molestarte… Hace como 2 años de conocernos por internet y hoy por fin será el día en que podamos vernos, ayer tome un avión hasta tu ciudad…. Y bueno, quiero que vengas a buscarme ya que no conozco este lugar. Quiero decirte algo muy importante… pero… en persona.

Con cariño, Tweek."

Después de ducharse y cambiarse, apagó la computadora, no sin antes sonreír al releer aquel texto. Salió de su hogar (casi corriendo) y cerró la puerta con llave, luego se quedo parado un rato en la calle hasta que paro un taxi, se subió al auto y le dio la indicación al taxista de donde debían de ir:

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.- Dijo Stan que sonaba muy desesperado por llegar a su destino.

-Claro, joven.- El taxista luego de decir eso, condujo hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Tardaron bastante en llegar hasta allí ya que era había mucho tráfico. Kyle maldijo, mirando su celular. Ya era tarde y de seguro aquel rubio ya debía de estar desesperado porque no había llegado. ¿Qué sería lo que quería decirle que era tan importante? Sintió algo de miedo… Kyle había conocido a Tweek desde hace mucho tiempo, apenas fue como un mes y medio el tiempo en que se habían hecho amigos pero después de eso, Tweek tuvo que mudarse a Canadá por decisiones de sus padres. Sólo se mantenían en contacto por medio de las redes sociales como Facebook y Messenger… Pero hoy sería el día en que se volverían a ver…

-Llegamos.- Le dijo el taxista, después de eso le pagó al taxista y se bajo del auto de forma rápida. Entró hasta el aeropuerto y volvió a maldecir en su mente. Había mucha gente, eran vísperas de navidad, eso era de esperarse… Buscó con la mirada a Tweek, veía a muchas personas pero menos al rubio. Suspiró cansado y luego lo vio a él, mirando hacia los lados, tal vez también lo estaba buscando. Se acercó, empujando a algunas personas y luego diciéndoles un inaudible "perdón".

El rubio no había visto cuando pero Kyle ya estaba a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa y dejo caer una maleta de viaje azul marino al verlo frente a él. Unas pequeñas lagrimillas cayeron de sus grandes ojos verdes, llenos de alegría ahora. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y sin dudarlo, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kyle correspondió el abrazo y después de unos momentos de separaron.

-Hola… Kyle, lo siento por eso, pero quería volver a verte, en estos 3 años me sentí tan solo… -Dijo con un tono de tristeza y bajando la mirada.

-No importa, yo también me sentí algo solo en este tiempo.- Le sonrió y esto hizo sonrojar al rubio, luego de eso le devolvió la sonrisa.- Y notó que has estado controlando tus temblores…

-S-sí…. –Tembló un poco y Kyle suspiró, tal vez Tweek no había controlado del todo aquello.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?- Tomó de la muñeca al otro, sacándolo del aeropuerto, para estar lejos de tantas personas, eso lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico.

-Ehm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a Starbucks? –Le dijo al dejándose guiar por el pelirojo.

-Claro, si es lo que tú quieres… -Le dedicó otra bella sonrisa y Tweek desvió la mirada con una risita algo nerviosa.

Tomaron otro taxi y luego fueron al centro de la ciudad donde había muchos centros comerciales y tiendas. Entraron al Starbucks más cercano y se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban cerca de una ventana. Tweek pidió un frappe al igual que Kyle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo el pelirrojo al otro y este último se sintió algo nervioso y le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

- Y-yo… quería visitarte, tengo algo que decirte… -Kyle le dio un sorbo a su frappe y luego lo miró, esperando a que siguiera hablando.- E-eh…. –Su tic se hizo más notorio-

-No te preocupes, si no quieres decirlo está bien. –Puso una mano sobre su hombro y esto lo tranquilizo como por arte de magia.

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que pudo decir sin sentirse nervioso o presionado.

-Bien.- El tiempo paso lento para Kyle con el silencio pero para Tweek el tiempo paso volando. Después de pagar salieron del lugar y caminaron por las calles, en busca de algo interesante o que les llamara la atención. Entraron hasta una tienda de instrumentos musicales en el que se hallaba una guitarra de eléctrica de color negro. Este objeto llamo la atención de Tweek y luego caminó hasta la guitarra y paso sus delicados dedos por las cuerdas. Kyle lo miró curioso.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra, Tweek? –Le preguntó al otro y giro su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Kyle.

-Sabía tocar un poco… Ahora no sé, puede que haya perdido la práctica.- Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Me hubieras dicho… -Bajo la mirada algo decepcionado.

-L-lo siento.- Tartamudeo el otro.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. –Le tranquilizo y luego los dos sonrieron –Yo sé tocar la batería, he estado aprendiendo.-

-Quiero escucharte tocar la batería un día de estos –Insistió Tweek-

-Hehe… Pues, no sé, depende de cuánto tiempo te quedes aquí.

-Emm… pues… -bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando por unos segundos- ¿Sabes? Ni si quiera yo lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros-

-No importa, lo que importa es que al fin podemos vernos. –Dijo con entusiasmo.- Oye, por cierto, ¿dónde dormirás hoy? –Preguntó algo preocupado-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? –Le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Claro, si quieres ahora mismo vamos y le decimos a mi madre, espero que Sheila acepte que te quedes.

-P-por supuesto.- Tweek se sintió nervioso, por dos cosas: Debía de contarle algo a Kyle, algo que tal vez cambiaría su amistad por algo más o tal vez Kyle lo terminaría odiando y que su madre lo corriera porque por el largo tiempo que se fue puede que hasta ni siquiera se acuerde de él.

Salieron de aquella tienda y se fueron directo a la casa de Kyle que no quedaba tan lejos como parecía. Sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos, Tweek. Entra –le invitó a entra a su hogar.

El pequeño rubio entro a la casa junto con Kyle y observo detalladamente cada cosa. Los muebles, los cuadros que colgaban en la pared, el color de las paredes, todo seguía igual… Bueno, no tan igual, ya que había algunas fotos más de Ike. Se tranquilizo y sintió una gran melancolía al recordar todo los momentos que había pasado con Kyle…

El pelirrojo grito desde la sala un par de veces, llamando a sus padres pero nadie contestó, algo extraño, ya que siempre estaba su mamá o su papá en su casa. Subió las escaleras y fue hasta el cuarto de Ike, este se encontraba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Su hermano menor está en una etapa de rebeldía (tenía alrededor de 13 años), así que le resto importancia, luego el pelinegro iría a contarle sus problemas. Luego bajo las escaleras y se encaminó hasta la sala, donde estaba Tweek que apreciaba una fotografía que estaba colgada en la pared…

-Tweek, mis padres no han llegado, solo esta Ike pero parece estar enojado y… -Se detuvo al ver al otro, que observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aquella foto.

-¿Qué sucede, Tweek? –Pregunto algo incomodo.

-Oh… Nada…- Contestó algo triste.

-Bien… ¿Quieres comer algo? Ya es bastante tarde y creo que deberías de comer algo, no quiero que te pase algo malo.

-No quiero nada, en serio –Dijo con torciendo sus labios con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo.

-¿Seguro? Bien, como quieras…

-Bueno… Quiero bañarme, me siento muy cansado, ¿me prestas tu baño? –Le cuestionó al pelirrojo.

-Claro, siéntete como en tu casa. –Le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… -después de agradecer subió con su maleta hasta su habitación (N/A: XDD Se me olvidó la bendita maleta LOL) "Vaya que no había cambiado en nada en estos años" dijo en sus adentros. Una vez dentro de la habitación de Kyle, cerró la puerta con seguro y se desvistió. Sintió algo de frío. No había cambiado ni el clima del lugar…

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y luego quito el seguro de la puerta. Se asomó para ver si había alguien afuera pero al ver que no se fue directo al baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera y sintió el agua fría caer por su cuerpo, se quejó por esto, odiaba que eso pasara, que siempre que abriera la llave de la regadera, esta agua saliera muy fría o muy caliente. Terminó de bañarse, se fue hasta la habitación de Kyle y se termino de cambiar. Su ropa consistía de una playera negra que decía con letras coloridas "Robot Rock", unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse color rojo. Bajo por las escaleras y buscó a Kyle en la sala. Estaba sentado leyendo un libro que no alcanzo a ver el nombre, ya que lo cerró y lo dejo a un lado al notar la presencia del otro.

-Hola, Tweek –Le dijo de forma dulce.

-ho-hola… -Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba frente al pelirrojo. –

-Oye, creo que deberíamos de hacer algo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Demasiado –Corrigió Tweek.

-Bien, dime, ¿qué ha pasado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto? ¿Has encontrado alguien que te gusta? Si es así… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Dijo inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil, algo que hizo reír a Tweek.

-B-bien… Sí, han pasado muchas cosas… mis padres al fin se dieron cuenta de la causa de mi nerviosismo y mis temblores, en mi escuela he sacado buenas calificaciones y he conocido a varias personas… pero… No me gusta nadie –Dijo avergonzado, ya que era una mentira esto último, el siempre había estado enamorado de Kyle, pero temía que lo rechazara, ya que Kyle era heterosexual.

-¿En serio?, que mal, a mi si me gusta alguien- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, era una que escondía su gran tristeza por no ser el dueño de su corazón.

-¿Recuerdas a Kenny? Aunque fuera un pervertido… me termine enamorando de él porque él empezó a tratarme bien y… solo… me enamore… -Su sonrojo era más notorio-

-Oh, p-pues yo… ¡creía q-que eras hetero! –Gritó nervioso.

-Eh… Eso creí, pero no. Yo me he dado cuenta que soy bisexual –Admitió.

-¡GAH! E-eso… no me lo esperaba…. –Dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Sip. – Miro a Tweek a los ojos y en ellos vio cierta tristeza, sintió algo de pena por él y luego se acercó hasta el rubio para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! –Gritó. Se sentía incomodo pero a la vez muy feliz. Quería detener el tiempo y poder estar por siempre en sus brazos pero por desgracia, su amor no era correspondido.

-Te abrazo, además se nota que algo no anda bien contigo –Le comentó sin ni siquiera separarse en el abrazo.

-Oh… -Sintió su cuerpo temblar por unos momentos, por los grandes nervios que le invadían. En unos momentos más, Kyle se separó del abrazo y lo vio a los ojos. El adicto al café admiro sus ojos verdes, tan vivos y con un brillo especial que hacía que se derritiera. Ya extrañaba esa sensación de cuando veía sus ojos.

-No importa que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

-No es nada, en serio.- Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, tratando de evitar sus hermosos ojos. Aquellos ojos que hacía que su corazón latiera de forma rápida.

-Bien, como quieras. –Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared que dio exactamente las 11:30. El tiempo pasa rápido cuando menos quieres que pase- Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. –Se levantó del sofá.

-Yo también me voy a dormir.- Se levantó también y juntos se fueron a la habitación de Kyle, dispuestos a dormir. Cuando por fin estuvieron en la habitación de Kyle, Tweek se puso nervioso, ya que no sabía donde iba a dormir.

-Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.- Dijo Kyle, tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.

-P-pero…

-No importa, no quiero que duermas en el suelo o en el sillón.

-Gracias, Kyle.

Los dos se acostaron juntos en la cama que era lo suficiente grande para ellos dos. A las 2 a.m. Tweek sintió frío y abrazo a Kyle por la espalda, ya que estaba volteado. El pelirrojo se despertó por el agarre del otro.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó con pereza.

-No… Sólo que…. Te extrale demasiado… y sí, me gusta alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dirías quién es? –Dijo en tono curioso.

-N-no puedo… No se lo he contado a nadie. Lo diré hasta que esa persona me corresponda.-Se sintió avergonzado, ya que estaba enamorado de Kyle.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Kyle era novio de Cartman solo porque quería olvidarse de él, en todo esos dos años que habían pasado, Kyle seguía enamorado de Tweek. El rubio estaba enamorado de Kyle pero tenía miedo de que fuera rechazado.

Así fue como una bella historia de amor no comenzó ni tuvo fin porque ninguno tuvo el valor para decir lo que ralmente sentían.

¡FIN!

**o-o-o-o-o**

**HORRIBLE FIC!, lo sé, pero es un regalito para Daffyzuiny XDD espero te guste, niño, porque D'X! me costó escribirlo (¿?) XDDD Ok no, bueno, XDDDD me quedó horrible la historia pero ya que**

**Sin nada más que decir… HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
